


Private Soldier

by spnsecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Military Kink, Smut, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsecret/pseuds/spnsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally figure out a way to get Dean to indulge in your little fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt requesting Dom!Dean and a military kink.
> 
> My first time writing any kind of kink, so be gentle. :)

You held up the hanger that held the costume you'd bought years ago. It was a replica of an old Marine White Dress uniform. You'd had a thing for the military for as long as you could remember, and you had been trying to get Dean to wear the uniform ever since you got together. He had that military air about him, and you loved when he took charge of things. You just knew it would get you off, but Dean said no, every time, claiming he would feel stupid in role play.

So, you held it up once more for him, and still had one hand behind your back, holding a small bag.

"Dean, if you wear this for me, then I'll wear what's in this bag for you."

You held up the bag, which was no bigger than the palm of your hand. Dean looked interested, but still hesitant.

"Please, baby? Just try it this one time... for me?"

"What's in the bag?"

"It's a surprise," you said with a smile.

"Fine," Dean said. He took the uniform from you and started to change.

"I'll go change in the bathroom," you said as you grabbed your robe. "I want the full effect when I see you in this thing for the first time."

You kissed him gently before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind you. You took your time, giving him a few extra minutes, then made your way back to the room. When you opened the door, he slowly turned to face you, and the heat flushed through your entire body.

"Wow," you whispered.

Dean smiled, obviously glad that you approved. You walked to him and ran your hands over his shoulders, and down his arms before leaning in for a kiss. Dean pulled away after a moment.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to kiss your superior officer," he said with a grin.

"Well, then, maybe you should discipline me, Sergeant."

Dean smirked, but shook his head. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just pretend you're in charge--"

"Pretend?"

You smiled. "...and give me orders."

"Pretend," he asked again. "Sweetheart, I'm always in charge."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Prove it."

Dean narrowed his eyes and took a step back. His voice turned deep and stern.

"Attention!"

You stood ramrod straight and faced dead ahead, though you were dying to watch Dean in all of this. He circled you very slowly before coming to a stop directly in front of you.

"Present... whatever it is you have under that robe."

You smiled and slowly untied the belt, then let the robe fall from you. Dean's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. You were wearing nothing but a pair of camouflage boy shorts that barely covered your ass.

"About-face," Dean said."

You made an elaborate turn to give Dean a nice view of your rear end. The word "Private" was printed across the camo. Dean circled you again until he was in front of you. He started undoing his pants.

"On your knees, Private."

"Sir," you said, "I was hoping you would keep that uniform on, sir."

Dean stood with his body almost touching yours. "Oh, you wanna make a request?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

He backed up and pulled himself free of the pants, but left them on.

"You suck my dick like a good little soldier, and maybe I'll consider it."

"Thank you, sir" you said as you dropped to your knees.

You took him fully into your mouth, and his hands were in your hair. You stared up at him as your tongue swirled around the head of his dick. He was beautiful on a regular day. The clean, white uniform just accentuated everything that made him sexy. It was just a little tight across his chest and shoulders, showing off his strong frame. The look on his face from the blowjob you were giving him didn't hurt, either.

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and his hips jerked forward a few times. He started to moan when you added your hand into the mix, alternating between stroking the base of his dick and fondeling his balls.

"Shit!" He thrust into your mouth a few times before he pushed you away. "Fuck this," he said. "I'll leave the top on, but the pants are gone." He flung the hat across the room and kicked off the pants. He pulled your camo underwear down to the floor and you kicked them away as he stood. He lifted you off the ground and you landed on the bed with a bounce.

"You want orders," he asked as he crawled over you. "Fine. I order you not to come until I say so."

"Dean--"

"I'm not done," he growled. "I order you not to touch me unless I say so. And I order you not to make a sound unless I say it's okay. Not... one... sound. Do you understand those orders, Private?"

You nodded your head.

"You can speak," Dean said.

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good."

His lips crashed on to yours as he ground his hips against you. The urge to moan or even whimper was driving you crazy already. You gripped the sheets beneath you to keep from touching his arms or sinking your fingers into his hair as his lips moved down your throat to your breasts. You watched as the man in that clean, white uniform did dirty things to your body. After giving each breast attention, leaving them efficiently licked, sucked, and tweaked, he moved until he was between your legs. His fingers gently separated your folds before he licked a long, firm strip straight up the middle of your pussy with the flat of his tongue. Your hips jerked off the bed and he clamped his mouth down and sucked hard. You opened your mouth, but fought against the scream of Dean's name. You began to squirm. No moaning, no touching... it was almost torture. Then you felt the fire in the pit of your stomach. If he didn't stop soon, you'd fail at his first order. You panted for air, which he thankfully didn't seem to count as a sound, and he finally moved back up your body. He lifted one of your legs onto his hip and slid inside of you with a hard thrust. You gripped the sheets, but you cried out.

"No noise," Dean said. He grabbed your hips and thrust in hard to emphasize each word. He leaned down over you as he pounded into you. "You like my dick that much? You can't keep quiet? You wanted orders, sweetheart. Follow 'em."

You couldn't take much more. You could feel the orgasm building, and it wouldn't be long. Your mouth hung open as Dean kept pounding away. You were jealous of his grunting. Shit, you wanted to make noise.

Finally Dean slowed his pace a little and whispered. "Touch me, sweetheart."

You wasted no time pulling his face to yours and kissing him deeply. Your hands ran through his hair, down his arms and back, over the uniform, until you brushed over his bare ass and squeezed. Dean lifted his face and smiled at you.

"You wanna make noise?"

You nodded.

"Make noise, baby," he said. "Talk to me. You wanna come?"

"Oh, fuck, yes!"

You moaned at just the thought. He had you right on the edge, and you were more than ready.

"You're gonna come hard, aren't you?"

"Yeah," you whispered through pants for air.

"Ask for permission."

"Please, Dean--"

"No... I'm your superior."

"Please, sir! Let me come. Make me come. Please, sir."

Dean picked up the pace again and whispered in your ear.

"Come for me."

That was all you needed. You writhed beneath him, your back arched, and you let out a sound that was part scream and part moan. Dean growled into your ear and came just as hard.

Your body trembled as he lay on top of you for a moment before rolling onto his back at your side.

"Shit," he said, and whispered your name.

"I know."

"Can I take this thing off now?"

You helped him out of the rest of the uniform and kissed his chest.

"Thank you for that, Dean. I know you felt a little weird doing it, but--"

"That turned out hot. Anytime sweetheart. You just be sure to wear those underwear."

He smiled at you then pulled you into his arms.


End file.
